1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to surveying the watching of image content, and more particularly, to method of surveying the watching of image content, based on a technology for recognizing a motion picture or video (also referred to as moving pictures) by extracting a signature image of output image contents, and a broadcast receiving apparatus and server employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the major broadcasters were the only source for moving pictures (i.e., motion pictures and/or video). This is no longer the case. Today, moving pictures are available from other sources, including cable, Internet protocol television (IPTV), video-on-demand (VOD), and the like. This diversification of sources for moving pictures has made a very important to develop technologies for recognizing the programs that users watch. Such technologies may serve as the primary basis for a customized advertising campaign, or for program recommendation services.
A basic method of surveying whether a user watches image contents is a method of searching a database for metadata that is manually generated based on image contents information (e.g., electronic program guide (EPG) information). However, the approach of using such metadata information is problematic in that there is frequently no access to such metadata information, and in that there may be a substantial dearth of the metadata itself, a situation which may arise due to various local policies of copyright holders or broadcasters.
The use of video fingerprints is one alternative to the just-described metadata approach. That is to say, a database is created containing target images of items for which a survey is desired. A signature image of is extracted from a predetermined image source, and the signature image as a query is transmitted to the database. When the database receives the query, whether the signature image is contained in the database is determined, and an identification (ID) of a corresponding image may be obtained. Such technology of moving picture recognition may be referred to as video fingerprint.
In the related art, a target image of image contents to be surveyed must be previously extracted so as to build the database, and the database is stored in a server, by using the previously mentioned technology of moving picture recognition. In addition, a broadcasting receiving apparatus extracts signature images from an input image stream, and periodically transmits the signature images to the server. When the server receives the extracted signature image, the server may identify the contents ID by comparing the received signature image with the target image so as to determine whether the user watches the image contents.
However, if the above-described alternative approach is used, when moving pictures are generated and transmitted in real time, as in a live broadcast, it is impossible to previously extract a target image and reflect the target image to database, necessitating advanced technologies such as updating the program database in real time.
In addition, since it is impossible for the broadcasting receiving apparatus to recognize ahead of time when an audience rating survey or advertising exposure survey is required, the broadcasting receiving apparatus needs to continue to periodically extract signature images and transmit the signature images to the server. That is to say, under this approach, it is necessary to process content even though no survey may ultimately be required, thus wasting network resources.
Moreover, under this alternative approach, even if the size of a signature image is small, when the number of broadcasting receiving apparatuses on which an audience rating survey is to be performed is several to tens of millions, excessive server load and excessive maintenance fee may result.